The site on the surface of cytochrome c involved in specific complexation with iron hexacyanides and with cytochrome c peroxidase prior to electron exchange will be identified. Experimentation involving C13-NMR of labelled cytochrome c. differential chemical modification and peptide hybridization will be used to identify the site.